Missing Scene
by ninz
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS missing scene after Malfoy Manor ignore the title please I know it's lame please R


**Author's Notes:** I just finished 'The Deathly Hallows' two days ago. Gotta say I LOVED it, yet I was also a bit disappointed at the end. So many questions remain unanswered: What happened to Hagrid at the end of the war? What about Hermione's parents? How does George cope without Fred? What do the grown-up Harry, Hermione and Ron do for a living? Who did Malfoy marry? (Okay, the last one isn't the most important, yet one might wonder…)

However, the missing scene I'm writing here is maybe the least important, but it came to my mind and I had to write it down. It takes place after Dobby rescued them from Malfoy Manor. I might add a few more missing scenes later (mostly Ron&Hermione, I think – they're so cute together…). Depends on what you say. So please: Review!

Oh, before I forget; I'm German and this is unbeta'd. So please try to ignore my mistakes.

…………………

The night had passed and daylight peeked through the drawn curtains and they hadn't slept, yet. They had spoken to Griphook, the Goblin, and to Ollivander, the wandmaker, received the information that Harry hoped for – or at least – part of it, and finally had sat down, exhausted as they were, right outside the little bedroom in which the two wounded were sleeping and hopefully starting to recover.

They had started to discuss their plans as Harry wanted it all to happen as quickly as possible, but finally exhaustion had started to overcome them and even Harry found that he could barely keep his eyes open.

Hermione was the first to yawn, her eyelids staring to droop and she could barely keep herself sitting upright. She kept trying though, until, finally, Ron put an end to it by laying an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close until she lay with her head on his lap and her arm draped across his outstretched legs.

"Maybe we should call it a night", he said, looking at Harry, and Harry just nodded. He could feel his own fatigue in every part of his body and knew that sleep would claim him soon. Well-deserved sleep, he thought, and it even made him smile a little.

He glanced over at Ron, who seemed still wide awake, exhausted as well as the other two, but still not sleepy; all of his attention was turned on Hermione and he looked at her, thoughtfully und proudly, his hand gently caressing her hair.

"She's been very brave", Harry said, feeling like he should say something, but Ron merely nodded. Harry never seen him show such open affection for somebody, and it amazed him somehow.

His thoughts travelled back, remembering all that had happened that night, he suddenly felt a flash of guilt, piercing him like a knife, when it came to him what had caused their capture. It had been his own words. His own arrogance, that had made him say the name.

"If only I hadn't said it…"

Now Ron looked up at him wearing a puzzled expression.

"The name. I said his name."

"Yeah – and if only I hadn't walked out on you", said Ron and shook his head. "Can't change the past, mate, so stop worrying 'bout it."

"Yeah", Harry sighed, now fighting to keep his own eyes open. He yawned, a couple of times, before changing into a more comfortable position. He grinned to himself, thinking that there were surely enough beds and couches in the house, and yet, they had chosen to sleep on the hard floor outside the small bedroom. He looked over at Ron, propped up against the wall opposite him, and yawned once more. "Gonna get some sleep", he mumbled. "And you should, too…"

"Yeah, later…", Ron said, blushing slightly, "I just wanna keep looking at her for a little while longer…"

Harry did barely hear the last of his words before he fell into a light and disturbed sleep, dreaming of Goblins and Horcruxes and flying wands until finally, only a couple of hours later – he was sure of that – he awoke, panting and sweating.

"Harry…"

It was Hermione's soft voice, and he could hear that she was concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled, moving himself into an upright position and rubbing his scar although, for once, it was not bothering him. Must be by habit, he thought, and quickly stopped, removing his hand, when he noticed that Hermione was watching every movement.

"How are you?" he asked to draw her attention of it.

"Okay… I'd say", she answered, her face showing the barest hint of a smile. "Considering…"

Harry noticed, that she, too, had moved into an upright position, her head no longer on Ron's lap, but she was still close to him, their bodies touching from shoulders to thighs.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I can't say for sure. Could have been a few minutes, or maybe an even hour", she said.

"Has he been asleep when you woke up?" Harry asked, nodding towards Ron, who was still in the same position as he had been, hours before, propped up against the wall behind his back.

"Yes", said Hermione and turned her eyes towards Ron, too, gazing at him affectionately as she moved her hand up to his face and gently ran her knuckles over his cheek. "And that's good. We all needed some sleep."

Harry didn't answer although he knew that Hermione was right, her attention was still fixed on Ron, anyway, and a frown had replaced her affectionate expression. "He looks gaunt, don't you think?" she asked.

Harry glanced over at his friend, feeling like he should say something but didn't know what to say. "We've all been through a lot", was what he finally settled for.

Hermione turned her head towards him but didn't answer right away. "Do you think we regret coming with you?" she finally asked, her voice bearing a hint of fear. Fear of his answer, probably, but Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't think that. _Do_ you regret it?"

"No", said Hermione, her voice now firm again. "No, I don't regret it." Silence followed until Hermione turned her gaze on the sleeping Ron and asked. "You think he does?"

"No", said Harry. "If there's one thing he's regretted it's leaving us."

"Then why did he do it in the first place?"

"I don't know, Hermione", Harry answered, honestly. "I can only guess, but I think it was anger. Nothing else but anger. The thing…"

"You mean the Horcrux, right?"

"Yeah. I think that somehow it was worse for him than it was for us, wearing it. I don't know why or how it's possible; but he does have a temper and that thing… it worsened it. And then we heard about Ginny's troubles at school and I said some things… I think that was it."

"Maybe", said Hermione.

For a little while there was silence, then Harry said: "Or maybe he's just such a spoiled brat he couldn't put up with the exertions of our journey."

"Yes", said Hermione. "That must be it."

And for the first time in weeks, maybe even months Harry saw her laugh.


End file.
